Early Sage
by MrMan737
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are killed by Haku, there they meet the Sage of six paths. [NaruHinaSasu] (A very weird paring but people voted for it.)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Sasuke were in trouble, the masked ninja had surrounded by ice mirrors. "Give up and I'll let both of you live" the masked stranger offered both genin who looked like porcupine. "No we can't just give up that will cause us to fail the mission" Naruto yelled with Sasuke nodding in agreement. "Very well" with that the masked stranger threw senbon from all angles. They all hit their targets Naruto and Sasuke collapsed simultaneously. The ice mirrors disappeared "oh well I warned you, it was a shame ninja as young as you shouldn't have died." The masked stranger walked away.

Naruto's whole body ached all he felt was pain he knew what happened but didn't want to believe it, he and Sasuke died. "Open your eyes my children." A calming voice said. He sat up and took in his surroundings. Sasuke was sitting next to him also examining the area there was nothing but blackness in all directions and they were sitting on water. A man was levitating in a meditating position black orbs floated around him his eyes were purple with ripple patterns and a red version on his forehead between the horns. "What happened to us, and who are you?" Naruto demanded. "To put it simply you were killed, reincarnation of Ashura." Sasuke and Naruto were crushed at this neither of them would ever complete their goal.

"Why did you refer to Naruto as reincarnation of Ashura" Sasuke asked with curiosity. "Because you two are the reincarnations of my two of my son's Ashura and Indra" the mystery man said. "Thats nice and all but it would help if we knew who you were" Replied Sasuke? "My name's Hagoromo Otsutsuki but you ninja commonly refer to me as the Sage of Six Paths the creator of Ninshu or Jinja arts." Naruto and Sasuke looked at the man in aw "You were killed in action before your destiny was complete, so I will send you back to the land of the living and divide my power between you. This time I will not make the mistake of giving my descendants different powers this time they will be the same." He touched the tops of their heads and a bright light blinded them.

"Ahh" Sasuke groaned before standing up. Naruto was already standing looking in the water puddle on the ground. Sasuke joined him and looked at the changes to his body he jumped when Naruto had a outburst "Ahh what happened to my eyes" naruto said loudly Sasuke looked up and at him "let me see" he grabbed naruto's face and looked at his eyes they looked like the old man's eyes but they had nine-tomoe in his right eye. "Oh wow your eyes changed as well" he said with aw. Sasuke smiled at this "really what do they look like?" He asked maybe that's what the old man ment that would me his left hand nine-tomoe in it. "Well your right is purple with rings and your left has nine-tomoe in it." Sasuke suspected as much they were each half of the sage's power so it would make sense for Naruto to be the right half and he was the left. He looked down at his palm and noticed a black half moon.

Naruto felt amazing, like he could do anything now he needed to find Kakashi. He looked around and saw him the masked man and Zabuza about to strike him down. He felt chakra rush out of him and time seemed to slow down he ran towards Zabuza and suddenly appeared above him. He slowed down to kick him in the head, when his foot connected time seemed to accelerate to normal speeds. "AHHH" Zabuza yelled as he fell backwards. "Haku I thought you said you killed him" He said startled at the genin's appearance who was glowing yellow with black orbs floating behind him. A purple flash and the other genin appeared next to him they looked identical except the color was purple and the weird eye was on the other side.

Naruto made hand seals "Gale-Style: Laser Circus" the laser beams shot towards Zabuza and Haku but was blocked by a ice mirror. Zabuza charged Sasuke with his sword bringing it up ready to strike but Sasuke held his hand out and a Katana materialized in his hand he ran Lightning chakra through it and cut Zabuza sword in half. Zabuza jumped back landing a couple meters away. "Damn brat you broke my sword, this will take ages to fix." Sasuke smirked at this and made hand seals "Fire-Style: Majestic Flame Destroyer" He breathed out a missive flame, forcing Zabuza to use a water shunshin to get away.

With Naruto. "This is an unwinnable fight Haku. I can counter your ice with my own" Haku's eyes widened. Naruto made hand seals "sorry for copying your jutsu, Ice-Style: Demonic Ice mirrors" Ice mirrors surrounded Haku and Naruto appeared in them he materialized black chakra receivers in senbon form and threw them at Haku. Haku was in too much shock to get out of the way, they all struck home killing him instantly. "I'm sorry Haku but it was you or me and I will not die until I become Hokage" He reached down and touched Haku's face. Words came to his mind as he did "SIX PATHS OF PEIN CONTROL JUTSU" black rods and piercings popped out of his skin. "Animal Path" he decided and made the body stand up.

Zabuza was in total shock he was being toyed with by a genin a new genin on his first C-rank mission. His sword was broken and Haku couldn't back him up. Sasuke charged Zabuza with his sword ready to impale him. Suddenly Zabuza made hand signs "Water-Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" a water dragon charged Sasuke who simply raised his hand "Preta Path" and the water dragon was absorbed into the sphere around him.

Sakura couldn't see through the smoke and mist around the battlefield she wanted to help but was ordered to stay back and guard Tazuna. 'At least I'm more helpful than Naruto-Baka. He's probably getting in Sasuke-Kun's way. Damn Naruto' she fangirly convinced herself. 'I know how I'll help' she reached into her pouch and pulled out some Kunai and threw them randomly into the mist.

It was startling for all the people in the fight when lots of kunai flew past them. It distracted all of them and made them wonder where they came from. There questions were quickly answered "Oh Sasuke-kun see i'm helpful much more than you Naruto-baka" she yelled loudly. 'Oh dear god why won't she die' Sasuke and Naruto thought. Zabuza was thinking 'This is my chance to escape' he lept of the bridge. 'Sorry Haku I will avenge you'. He disappeared.

The mist began to clear revealing Naruto and his Preta path walking alongside Sasuke who was caring Kakashi on a bed supported by truthseeker orbs. "Well Tazuna Zabuza is gone and me and Naruto can take care of the bridge but we need you and Sakura to take Kakashi back to shelter ok." Tazuna noded and picked up kakashi and walked back towards his house.

"My, My Zabuza was that incompetent he couldn't even take on two children." The man they presumed to be Gato laughed. Naruto smirked "Oh don't blame him he never stood a chance against us." Suddenly in a yellow flash all of his thugs were dead and the two boys appeared right in front of him. "Were the children of the Sage of Six Paths" He grabbed his head. "ningendo" and pulled out his soul. And turned to Sasuke "so we use creation of all things and finish the bridge?" Sasuke noded in agreement. They teleported to opposite ends of the bridge and raised there hands. "Yin-Yang: Creation of All Things" and the bridge materials and connected the two nations.

After that they collapsed due to chakra exhaustion on the ground. Tazuna had come back for them and found them collapsed so he carried them back to his house and put them in their rooms. Kakashi was just waking up when he heard snoring from Naruto and Sasuke's room. He didn't know why it was the middle of the day perhaps they suffered from chakra exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Second chapter of Early Sage-Journey home/meeting with the Hokage

Sasuke was in one of the two beds in the boys room, Naruto was sleeping peacefully. Sasuke was thinking about his new abilities and his new brother. It excited him to have family again that made him the happiest person in the world. The downside is he wasn't even Sasuke he was somebody who lived before. Well at least he wasn't alone anymore and that outweighed everything else. Now the next problem would be getting used to his new power and not running out finding Itachi and vaporizing him. No he wouldn't do that yet he had new loyalties only to his new brother Naruto. While he may be a idiot he was the closest person to him who knew the pain of being alone, he would never leave him.

Naruto was waking up from his sleep, he wanted to learn more about his powers and bond with his brother. It was going to be difficult to explain why he had a reanimated corpse following him around. He was curios if he could make more paths. His thoughts moved on to his new brother Sasuke he loved him like a brother and would go where he would go, do what he would do. He was worried about what would happen to him when he got back to Konoha and how the people would react to him and Sasuke hanging out and calling each other 'brother' and would he receive the same treatment that he had endured for most of his life?

"Wakey Wakey sleepy heads, were heading back to Konoha today and you two need to be ready in two hours and brekfast is in thirty minutes be ready." Kakashi informed the new brothers. "Yeah Naruto-Baka don't slow down Sasuke-kun maybe we should just leave you behind" the pink banshee known as Sakura said. After she walked downstairs Sasuke looked at Naruto "Otouto why did you ever like her?" He asked with a sigh. "I have absolutely no idea Nii-san" Naruto responded. The two boys used super speed to get all their clothes packed in seals and made ready to leave. Once they were done they walked down stairs and sat at the table eating their food in silence while Kakashi stared at them. Finally he broke the Silence "So either of you wanna tell me how two rookie Genin managed to kill a chunin level ninja drive off a jonin and kill a small army in thirty minutes?" Sakura interrupted "Well sensei Sasuke and I defeated the enemy while Naruto was knocked unconscious. After Sasuke killed the masked ninja he broke Zabuza sword while I threw Kunai at him allowing him to get good hits in and drive him off. When the army arrived he ordered me and Tazuna to carry you back here while he killed the whole army by himself without being injured once, He's so cool." Everybody looked at her like she was stupid. "Yes Sakura" Kakashi said with a condescending voice she beamed at him, while thinking 'ha he bought it now I just have to get Naruto removed from the team for being useless' she squealed in delight. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi sweatdropped at her stupidity while thinking 'oh dear god why won't she die' while just walking away.

"Naruto, Sasuke when we get back to konoha we WILL be having a talk with the Hokage about your mysterious abilities." Naruto and Sasuke noded in agreement. "Nii-san what are we going to tell Hokage-jiji?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "Well maybe if we just told the truth we'd be less suspicious and not watched by every Anbu trying to find out our secret. Or if we let it into the open we'd be forced to reproduce for our rinnegan, hopefully we can keep it a small secret." Sasuke said while staring absentmindedly out the window, Naruto joined him and found himself leaning on his brother's shoulder. There peace was not to last as a pink banshee came running into the room "Naruto-baka stop invading sasuke-kun's personal space" she ran up to him and pushed him of Sasuke but instead Sasuke grabbed her arm and said "Don't ever touch my brother just because he was doing something that brothers do, now fuck off. And I know we leaving in ten minutes." Sakura looked hurt then glared at Naruto "I don't know what you did but i will stop it the council will hear about this." Naruto and Sasuke just smirked at her "go ahead and try Sakura see how well that works out for you" Sasuke said while pulling Naruto with him away from a bad influence as he deemed.

After saying goodbye to the people of wave team seven began the long walk back to Konoha. After about twenty minutes of walking Sasuke's patients ran out. Activating his rinnegan he slammed his hands onto the ground. "Ninja-art: Summoning Jutsu-bird" Much to Kakashi's shock. "You can, what how, oh nevermind I'll ask the Hokage." "Climb on" Sasuke offered Sakura and Kakashi as Naruto was standing beside him. After flying for two hours they spotted Konoha. Landing on the path and walking for twenty minutes they arrived at the Konoha gate. "Halt, oh Kakashi you're back and just in time the chunin exams start in three weeks. Well go on in the Hokage is waiting for you." With that the chunin let them in.

"Sakura you can go now, but Naruto and Sasuke you need to come with me." Kakashi informed his team. Sakura ran off in the direction of her home, and Kakashi turned towards the Hokage's tower Naruto and Sasuke following close behind. The secretary let them in and the Hokage was waiting for them. "Ah Kakashi welcome back I take it your mission was successful?" He asked Kakashi. "Yes Hokage-sama thanks to these two it was." He said proudly. "Really, well I must congratulate you. But I must ask how this happened" He said. "But that's not all Lord Hokage during the mission...

Well that's all for now. Should Naruto and Sasuke get a field promotion?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Discussion and Promotion

(A.N. Thank you all for reading my story it's the first one i've written so constructive criticism is welcome, Thank you.)

"It appeared Naruto and Sasuke died yet here they are alive even though many senbon had pierced their arteries?" Kakashi informed the Hokage. Hiruzen was puzzled at this "either of you care to explain?" Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other thought for a second and then "we would be happy to explain if Kakashi and all the hidden Anbu leave the room. Also what we say must be kept secret." Hiruzen motioned for all the Anbu to leave Kakashi followed. "Well they're gone which of you will start?" Naruto started "Well when me and Sasuke were killed by Haku we woke up in a strange room with a Man who was revealed to be the Sage of Six Paths" at this Hiruzen gasped he had heard the legend of the six paths sage but didn't believe it. "Go on" Sasuke continued where Naruto left off "It was revealed to us that we are the reincarnations of his two sons Ashura and Indra and he granted us each half his power." Hiruzen was awed at this he wondered "does that include the rinnegan?" Naruto and Sasuke closed their eyes and when the opened they were purple with rippling rings each had nine tomoe in the Left of right eye. "Does this answer your question? Hokage-jiji" Naruto asked. Hiruzen was in too much shock to answer, he couldn't believe it the most rare dojutsu was in front of him. "Anyway after we got our powers we defeated Zabuza's apprentice and drove off Zabuza defeated a small army and killed Gato." The Hokage noded then spoke "I would like to asses you skill's to see if you qualify for a field promotion meet me in one hour on to of the Hokage mountain." The bowed saying "Hai" the Hokage called all the people he needed for their assessment. Hiruzen was most curious about the rinnegan, he didn't want to pry but the power's of the rinnegan were fascinating.

One hour later three chunin Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo. Two jounin Kakashi and Kurenai were also present incase Naruto and Sasuke beat all three chunin. "Alright all you two need to do is beat the three of us and Hokage-sama will evaluate you." Naruto and Sasuke noded. The Anbu commander was to be the proctor, "Your assessment begins now. Match begin" The three chunin tried a flanking maneuver causing Naruto and Sasuke to go back to back "Otouto ready?" Sasuke asked Naruto, who noded yes. Once the three chunin were within striking distance they raised their arms and a bubble appeared catching the Chunin. "ALMIGHTY PUSH" the three chunin eyes shot open as they were flung into walls instantly knocking them unconscious. Everyone was shocked at how quickly the defeated the three chunin. "Ok, now Kurenai will fight you and if you defeat her Kakashi comes next." Kurenai stepped up to the ring 'ok they use strange jutsu used for pushing me away. Their weakness could be genjutsu or taijutsu I'll start with genjutsu' She jumped back trying to gain distance and cast a knockout genjutsu but she didn't even have a chance Sasuke teleported to her and slammed his fist into her stomach sending her flying into the air where Naruto was waiting with two shadow clones "Whirlpool Barrage" slamming her into the ground knocking her out as well.

To all watching one thought was clear 'these two get a promotion' Kakashi was in awe of his two students and how powerful they became. "Very good you two I must congratulate you for doing so well. Let's go talk in the office and decide what to do fm "Very good you two, you have certainly earned a promotion to Chunin and after a little while Jonin. But I have a mission right away for you two, if you'll follow me" He gestured towards the tower. A quick teleport later they were standing in front f his desk. " In a few weeks the chunin exams are coming up. And we have reason to believe that Suna is smuggling a weapon. We believe this weapon to be a Jinchuuriki, and we want you to identify and report back. This is a A rank mission you are hereby reported to the rank of Chunin."

Naruto and Sasuke smirked at each other, their faces turned serious and looked back. "How will we identify and watch for this boy?" Naruto asked. "You two will be disguised as genin and be on a different team from your current one. This must be kept top secret nobody must know your real intention." Naruto and Sasuke noded. "Your new teammate is a boy named Sai, he will be here soon." After about a minute of waiting a pale boy walked into the room. "Good Morning Lord Hokage" he greeted the Hokage. "Ah hello you are Shimera Sai correct?" Sai noded yes. "Good well during the chunin exams theses two will be your teammates." Sai noded "Hello Naruto-san, Sasuke-san. I understand your presence is to be unknown and for you to only reveal yourself if necessary." "Yes we are to complete our mission and then quit so we can help prepare the village for the possible sand invasion."

The three of them walked out of the Hokage's office after saying goodbye. They met at a the Uchiha training ground. "So you two are to find and identify Suna's possible jinchuuriki, after that report to the Hokage and Council with a threat assessment." Sai asked the two. "Yes that is the plan, you can continue on after that we won't be fighting in the finals." Naruto informed him, Sasuke continued from their "Also our Identity is to be unknown as we are not registered in the chunin exams by our names." "Of course I won't reveal you to anyone." While thinking 'I must inform Danzo-sama, why would they be hiding their true Identities' after talking and getting to know each other for an hour the shunshined away.

Later that night Sai was kneeling before a Man who was waiting for his report "Lord Danzo it appears that….


	4. Poll

Hey I've put a poll up for Early Sage.

Please vote


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four- the first and second exam / goodbye banshee.

"Sasuke-kun, oh where are you we need to talk." Sasuke groaned at this 'why can't she see I hate her' He got dressed and went to the front door where a very excited Sakura was waiting with a huge smile on her face. "Sasuke-kun, I informed the council of Naruto-baka's uselessness during our mission and you new powers. Hopefully they'll send him back to the Academy and give US a promotion my mother will represent you during the case as you're not a chunin yet." Sasuke was horrified 'GOD DAMNIT SAKURA'

he thought in rage. Her next comment made him even angrier "Since Naruto will be gone there's nothing in between you and me, and since I'm stronger than Ino-pig I had my mother try to arrange a marriage between us." She said with her sickening high pitched squeel voice. Sasuke was horrified he had to talk to thee Hokage.

He made activated the sharingan part of his rinnegan and in a spiral disappeared into nothing repairing outside the Hokage's office. He opened the door where the Hokage was sitting doing paper work. "Lord Hokage my ex-teammate has said some incorrect things to her mother who is a member of the civilian council. They consisted of all degrading things towards Naruto and they're going to have a meeting about him and this can only go bad if they catch you unexpected." Sasuke said franticly it would be a major inconvenience to his brother.

Immediately after he finished speak an Anbu rushed into the room "Hokage-sama, the council has called a meeting and Team-7 is needs to be present." The Hokage sighed 'why couldn't Minato still be alive' he thought all the council was was a headache waiting to happen. Naruto joined them a few seconds later "Kakashi and Sakura-banshee are all ready waiting, let's get this over with."

Team seven stood before the group of council members. "Hello do you know why you all have been called here?" Sakura answered "To help SASUKE AND I GET NARUTO-BAKA OFF OUR TEAM. SASUKE-KUN ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT BEING HELD BACK BY THIS IDIOT." Sasuke released so much killing intent all of the civilians passed out, unfortunately Sakura somehow did not. "NARUTO-BAKA LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE MY MOTHER IS DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOU FAULT." She screeched loudly making everyone cover their ears.

"No Sakura she isn't dead instead passed out. And it was Sasuke who released the killing Intent not me." Naruto said plainly. "NO YOU'RE LYING SASUKE-KUN WOULD NEVER DO THAT, HE IS AN UCHIHA HE'S PERFECT." She said in her banshee voice again making them all cringe. 'Oh why can't we get rid of her she is useless at everything' Sasuke thought while groaning.

"We just want to know about the mission the Hokage has assigned the squad before us." a lazy council member exclaimed. "Well actually it's just to Naruto and Sasuke which is why they were assigned to team 23 with Sai and Kakashi as there other teammates." Sakura looked confused "WHAT WHY IS NARUTO ALLOWED TO DO THIS MISSION AND I'M NOT I'M STRONGER AND SMARTER HE IS A DEAD LAST IDIOT WHO IS A MURDER WITH NO PARENTS." Naruto looked like he was about to kill her "How come Sasuke and I did all the work while Kakashi was injured?" he asked. "YOU DID NOTHING I KILLED THE ICE USER WITH KUNAI AND SASUKE-KUN KILLED ZABUZA." she screeched. "No Sakura I turned the Ice user into a path and Sasuke only broke Zabuza's sword and injured him. And all you did was annoy us with those kunai" He explained flatly. "LIIIIIIAAAAARRRRRR" she said angrily her and tick marks all over her forehead.

"No Sakura Naruto is right infact you almost hit me with five kunai" Sakura looked shocked "NO NARUTO HAS CAST A GENJUTSU ON SASUKE-KUN" The entire council looked exasperated at her antics. Since she was not getting her way she took matrs in her own hands she did the most stupid thing she could do she attacked Naruto.

She lunged at Naruto with a Kunai and tried to slash his face. Before the Anbu could react or anyone but Sasuke could see he slammed an Onyx Chidori through her chest killing her instantly. Unfortunately that's when the civilians woke up "OH MY GOD HE'S A MONSTER HE JUST KILLED MY DAUGHTER." The guards outside burst in with swords ready "Hokage-sama is anything wrong?" The Hokage just sighed "No just the Banshee making a fuss… Again." The guards shook their heads and left.

Mebuki was livid the demon had just killed her daughter this was to far she had to do something about the bias Hokage who would never kill the demon. "HOKAGE YOU CANNOT ALLOW THIS THING TO KILL MORE PEOPLE IT HAS ALREADY DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE AS IT IS." Another civilian shouted.

"Behave civilian council Naruto-Kun was only acting in self defence." The Hokage tried to explain but the elders interrupted "Hiruzen he has killed a fellow leaf shinobi and it wasn't in self defense she hits him all the time. And her actions were justified she thought he killed her mother."

"That is too far, Sakura Haruno willingly attacked a shinobi without cause, she has repeatedly lied about Naruto in an effort to kill him." Hiruzen was furious "She had no practical ninja skills and always berated her teammate." "But The demon is on…" The fat civilian was stabbed through the face by Sasuke.

"HE CORRUPTED UCHIHA-SAMA" Mebuki yelled. "No I willingly did this by my own decision." The civilians still in denial "No the demon has cast a genjutsu on the Uchiha-sama" The civilians burst out into shouting and yelling making accusations and random decisions regarding Naruto's punishment for killing a hard working shinobi and mind controlling Uchiha-sama.

"We the council have sentenced Naruto Uzumaki to death, Anbu arrest him." Nobody moved, then Tsume broke the silence "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, what authority do you think you have?"


End file.
